Perfect Sasuke
by ilovesasuke23
Summary: Sakura is surprised when she finds Sasuke cutting himself. Charachter death.
1. Proglue

I don't own Naruto. Please be nice and R and R. This is my second fic

PROGLUE

I picked up my basket and walked out of the house. I headed to Sasuke's house and knocked on the door. Not expecting a sick person to answer the door I just opened it, surprised it wasn't locked. I walked inside and let down my basket in what seemed to be the kitchen.

I walked around, not knowing were I was. I tripped on something and fell with a thud. A kunai came out of a black room of the hall and headed right for me. I squirmed away barely eluding a deep cut.

I assumed Sasuke was in the room so sighing I pushed myself off the ground and stood up. Sasuke was standing in his room, blood dripping from his arm. He looked all but sick except for he was pale as death.

"Sasuke, you don't look sick!" I exclaimed. I was surprised when he said, "I'm not." Blood rushed from my head when I realized what he was doing, "Sasuke! Are you cutting yourself?" Sasuke looked at his bleeding arm and then at me, "I accidentally cut myself when I threw the kunai." That didn't sound like the perfect Sasuke that never missed a target.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter two,

I still don't own sasuke.

(Sasuke's pov)

I looked at Sakura and looked back at myself. She was staring at my arm. "Sasuke," she said, "I don't believe you. You aren't Sasuke!" she drew in a breath and did a hand seal I recognized. She blew fire out of her mouth and I jumped away. I stumbled and fell on my face.

I grumbled and looked up at Sakura. She now had a sorry look on her face so I ignored her. "Get out!" I yelled. "But Sasuke…" "Get Out!" Sakura ran out in tears. I didn't care though, she was just a dumb girl who had a crush on me, I thought.

The next day I showed up at training and pondered whether I really wanted to train today. I just slumped against a tree and crossed my arms across my chest. The cut on my arm was now covered but Sakura looked at me funny.

(Naruto's pov)

I looked back and forth between Sasuke and Sakura and then grinned. I didn't understand but I was pretty sure they were in love. Before I knew it I fell over laughing. I went over to bother Sasuke but he pushed me a way and puked all over the grass. I laughed again and went back to me spot.

(Sakura's pov)

Even though I am still mad at Sasuke for the other day I couldn't stand to see him so sick. I guessed I was wrong for saying he wasn't sick. The last time I saw him throw up was at the Chunnin exams when he was so panicky. I looked at his vomit lying on the ground and I noticed it had blood in it. I backed away breathing harshly.

Kakashi sensei finally arrived and Sasuke moved away from the puddle of vomit. He then started running. Before I knew it I was going after him.

More later…


	3. Chapter 2

(Sakura's pov)

I rushed after Sasuke, thoughts running through my head. He ran into the forest and got faster. I stopped panting and then jumped up into a tree. I chased after Sasuke, jumping through the trees and after a few seconds I was right on top of him. Next thing I new my chakra seemed to vanish and I fell from the tree, right on top of sasuke. We rolled down a hill and then darkness.

When I woke up it was dark. I sat up, and moaned. My head hurt and my body shook with pain. A bloody gash ran down my arm from my elbow to my wrist. My knees were skinned and I was showered with bruises. My ankle was twisted and colored with a bloody bruise.

I turned my head to see if any one else was there and saw Sasuke. He was lying on his back, his clothes torn and bloody. His headband was gone and his bangs clung to his face with blood and sweat. Blood stained his pail skin and gashes showered his chest and arms. His legs were bruised but not bloody. What bothered me was that his wrists were red. It looked like he had tried to cut them but then quit.

I crawled over to Sasuke and touched his face. He woke up and pulled a kunai out of his pocket. When he saw it was only me, he stood up. I turned my head and then heard a moan. Sasuke lifted up the side of his shirt. I noticed he had a deep puncture wound.

"Here let me help," I said reaching into my back pack. I pulled out a roll of bandages and smiled, "Here we go." "I can do it myself." Sasuke took the bandages and sat down on the grass. Not paying any attention to me he lifted off his shirt revealing many bruises, cut and scrapes and well toned muscles.

I looked and Sasuke and started giggling. His belly button stuck out about a centimeter. I soon started rolling around laughing, sasuke, having something in common with me! Me!

"What?" Sasuke asked, staring at me. I stopped laughing and stood up, "We should head back to Konoha." Sasuke nodded and we headed back, but I still wondered, why Sasuke ran into the forest.


	4. Chapter 3

(Sasuke's pov)

When I got home I took off my clothes and showered, looking at the scars on my arms. I took a kunai and checked its sharpness and then reopened the wounds. I grimaced at the pain but wrapped my arms in bandages and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and put on my clothes and arm bands. I didn't notice that my bandages were blood soaked and were staining me bands red.

I walked into the training field and Kakashi was there, sitting on a tree stump. I was late. He noticed my arms but didn't say anything. Sakura looked at me with a 'why' kind of look. I just turned my head and smirked.

In training today we were practicing dragon- fire no jutsu. I knew it so I was used as a demonstration. I noticed my armbands were stained then and that my arms hurt when I moved them but I did the hand seal and then blew a gigantic fire ball out of my mouth onto a dirt patch so as not to set anything on fire.

Sakura was able to get it because she had great chakra control but only made a small fireball. Naruto wasted tons of chakra and made a huge fireball but it disappeared in mid air. I was on top of the team but behind my brother, I just knew it.

After training I started home. Sakura grabbed hold of my hand and yanked, turning me around. I stared at her face and noticed she was blushing. "Sasuke-kun, when I first met you I thought you would have had a perfect life because all the girls like you and it wasn't until later when I realized your life was a living hell. I know I've been impatient but I will be patient but please tell me what's going on with the cutting. I'm worried about you." "Don't be." I said. "Sasuke, I…" I looked at Sakura. Her body shook with sobs.

"Look," I said, grabbing her shoulders. I pulled her in close and she wrapped her arms around me. She tried to kiss me but I pushed her back, "not now Sakura." She persisted. "Stay back…" was all I had to say before Sakura's lips met mine. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds before I broke away and ran home.

I still didn't know how I felt about Sakura but I didn't cut myself that night.

More later…


	5. Chapter 4

(Sakura's pov)

I still didn't know about why Sasuke cut himself but I was deterring mined to find out. I didn't know what I was thinking the night before, kissing Sasuke. He didn't seem to mind that much but then he broke away. I then knew that he was broken inside but what about me. So was I. I had been going after Sasuke for years and now, not a Chunnin yet I nearly had him.I would kill myself just to be with him.

That night I crawled out of bed and out of my window. I ran on bare feet to Sasuke's house in nothing but a big tee shirt and shorts. I finally came to the Uchiha household. It was large yet bleak and sad looking. I should have been used to it but I wasn't

I knocked on the door and it swung open. I slowly walked inside, looking at the pictures on the walls care fully. There was one of Itachi and one of the whole families. There was a picture with Sasuke blowing fire out of his mouth. He looked rather young. I walked into the living room.

It had a TV, a chair and a table. What caught my eye was over on the table. Was a picture of our team when we first became genins. I was in the middle of my teammates and I was smiling really big. Naruto was also smiling but Sasuke had his normal un- emotional look on his face. I sighed and set down the picture.

I walked into the black room Sasuke had been in before. Sasuke was sleeping in a bed with blood stained sheets. I gasped and removed the covers. Sasuke's body was curled up in a strange position, blood seeping out of his sliced wrists. He wasn't breathing. On a piece of paper tacked to the wall said, 'I love you Sakura. I'm sorry I had to leave you but I did…' I collapsed onto the wooden floor unconscious.

I woke up the next day in a hospital bed. I got up and ran out the room. "Uchiha Sasuke, where is he?" I asked a nurse. "Room 103," she said. I ran to the assigned room and tried to open the doors. They were locked.

I looked through the window. Sasuke was lying in a bed with his arms bandaged up. He had an IV of blood hanging on a pole. The heart monitor was flat. Sasuke was dead. "He's dead!" I screamed to a nurse as she dragged me back to my room. In my room I collapsed into my bed, sobbing and allowed myself to fall unconscious.

I woke up in the night and went into Sasuke's room. I cried into his shirt and sighed. My love was dead. I knew I would never find out about it so I stabbed myself with a pen and let the poison ink seep into my veins. I collapsed on the floor in an eternal sleep.

I know the ending is sad but that's all I could think of. I make a sequel. Has anyone noticed that a lot of the Naruto characters look anorexic? I have. Heh. Bye.


End file.
